De Vitto's
by FrancescaG88
Summary: Rukia and Momo left for Yoruichi's partyat hotel De Vitto's. At that moment inside Daizawa Apartment Complex, fourth floor, residence number 402, silence laid over every particle. And it would keep on that way for the entire night. Hints of Momo/Hitsugaya


_De Vitto's_

_Category: Bleach  
>Character(s): Ichigo K. &amp; Rukia K.<em>

_Words: 2,434  
>Genre(s): RomanceGeneral  
>Rating: Rated: M<br>Summary: Rukia and Momo left for Yoruichi's party at hotel De Vitto's. At that  
>moment inside Daizawa Apartment Complex, fourth floor, residence number 402,<br>silence laid over every particle. And it would keep on that way for the entire  
>night. Hints of MomoHitsugaya_

_**WARNING: This is AU and there's a reason why it is rated M!**_

_**You've been warned**__** :)**_

(EDIT: This is the third time I edit this fanfic because the markers are not appearing…)

-w-w-w-

She was dreaming. She knew that but the dream was making her curious, she didn't want to wake up. There was an endless room filled with doors. On the ceiling, on the walls, on the floor, ivory, black, cyan blue, happy yellow, indigo, crimson, bright white, wood, iron, paper, every possible door. But what intrigued her was that none of them had a door knob.

Rukia walked forward, her steps echoing with the click of her shoes, and after a few moments she stopped before a shiny wood rectangle portal glued to a wall. It seemed like it had been attacked by a furious bunch of lions, full of scratches, giving her the feeling that if she exhaled it would disintegrate into millions of little pieces but at the same time indestructible.

_This is too _Alice in Wonderland _for me…_

She suddenly turned around and focused in the room itself. It was huge and bright, with an imposing crystal chandelier at the very center of the white ceiling and enormous windows with scarlet curtains on one of the walls. It only lacked people and drinks to become a real party…

_Party?_

"THE PARTY!" Rukia sat up and popped her eyes open.

She looked at her wrist watch, now fully awakened, before she jumped off of her couch. Then she dashed to her bedroom only to trip on her shopping bags on her way.

"Shit!" she let a yelp of pain escape her lips as her bare knees hit her apartments oak floor.

_What the hell are these bags doing here anyway? Oh… _While dusting off her skirt, she remembered. She and Momo had gone shopping after lunch. Her dress for tonight, to be more precise. Yes that was it, they bought their dresses for the party tonight and then Momo gave her a ride home and she got in their apartment, left the bags at the entrance, sat on the couch to rest her feet and…well she ended up dozing off.

She needed to organize her thoughts. Ok, so now she had about 20 minutes to take a shower, put on her dress and make up, all before her roommate arrived to pick her up. Why wasn't Momo Hinamori at home in the first place? Oh yeah, she wanted to spend some alone time with her dwarf of a boyfriend…yeah he was the midget, not her like Ichigo used to call her.

_Ichigo…_

He was going to be at the party and she did want to see him, they were friends after all. But at the same time that orange head might not be that good to look at. She knew that when that idiot came into her vision range her heart would beat a little bit faster, her stomach would quiver a little bit too much and her throat would feel as she was choking a little bit too suddenly. And she knew why…it was because she found Ichigo Kurosaki _cute_. Ok, not _cute_ he was impossibly _hot!_ And since she dreamt of him two weeks ago things had gotten worse. Such dream couldn't in any sense be called innocent, so not-pure that she was throbbing wet when she woke up. That was probably the worst part…she loved it! She loved that dream and it took her a couple of days to admit it to herself. Now every time a part of her skin brushed his she had to suppress an instant blush that threatened to paint her pale face red.

She massaged her forehead with one hand as she picked the bags with the other and quickly stepped into her bedroom. The card bags hit her bed with a soft thud and the splashing water could be heard in her bathroom. She got out after almost 10 minutes and hurriedly put on some underwear and took her dress out of the black and white lettered packet. She loved her dress so much and it fitted her like a glove. It was a grayish blue which gave her this mysterious look, sleeveless and tight, ending a little above her knees were it became more loose making her stunning curves look even better, for the accessories there was a large black belt obi-style redefining her waist, a silver necklace incrusted with a dark stone falling between her throat and the beginning of her dress, some black and silver bracelets on her left wrist and her silver watch on the right one and her gorgeous black stilettos. She also added a black shawl of cetin to cover her creamy shoulders. The alarm clock on her bed table showed her the numbers in red light. _19:43…_ She still had 2 minutes to do her make up. Although, she knew that if she hadn't spent so much time mesmerizing herself on the mirror she wouldn't need to do it so rushed up. But hey, it was not her fault she looked perfect in that outfit. She applied her gloss one more time when she heard the front door opening and a dreamy voice. Momo was on time? That was odd.

"Rukia~~" Momo Hinamori called her roommate in a sing-song voice.

"Here" Rukia said making her way to the entrance and rolling her eyes.

When she saw Momo she could definitely tell by her silly smile and shiny eyes that she had come at least twice this afternoon if not three and more. She looked so happy and Rukia was happy for her happiness but sometimes she was a little jealous…she wanted to be just as happy or even more than her friend was. But it seemed that something was pulling her away from it. She dared to think of her brother for a second but it wasn't only him. She wasn't unhappy but she couldn't call herself a happy person either. There was something amiss.

"You're on time…" Rukia pointed out with a suspicious tone while arching a brow.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah…Toshiro didn't want me to be late" her friend answered with a giggle.

"At least he's a bit more responsible…" Rukia murmured to herself.

"What?"

"Ah, never mind. Now let's get going! You didn't leave him for nothing right?" Rukia wanted to get there and let it all finish quickly and smoothly. She would just talk, have dinner and that would be it. She started slipping her left arm inside her dark grey coat's sleeve.

"Oh my Shiro-chan..." Hinamori sighed "Right! We should get going!"

They both entered their floor's corridor, closing the door behind them.

At that moment inside _Daizawa Apartment Complex_, fourth floor, residence number 402, silence laid over every particle. And it would keep on that way for the entire night.

-w-w-w-

They were almost at the hotel.

She was starting to get a little nervous.

_Kuchiki members don't get nervous! _She reprehended herself.

Her hands held Yoruichi's gift a bit more tightly. It was the tanned woman's birthday and she decided to make it big this year. The party was going to take place at _De Vitto's Hotel _and she didn't know much more besides that. She knew some of the people who were going and fortunately her brother was not on that list. Not that she didn't like her Nii-sama! She loved him but he was too controlling and she already had this orange-like business to occupy her thoughts. Besides he had been invited too, he just couldn't attend the party because he was in a business trip.

They stopped at a traffic light. Oh, she could already see the hotel's entrance. _Breath in, out. That's right you're a big girl already you can take it all!_

Rukia was bit more relaxed now. It wasn't such a great fuss! She just needed to act like nothing had happened nor was going to happen. She wouldn't feel nervous, she wouldn't think about her dream, neither about her previous blushes around Ichigo…No! Tonight she would only think about her friends, Yoruichi, the fantastic time they would all have together and how at the end of it she would just go back home and enter her warm and soft bed. If she focused on only those everything would be fine. Right?

"Don't worry so much it makes you look old" Momo teased.

"Well I'm not the one already buying anti-aging creams"

"How–"

"You left it on the bathroom's sink the other day" Rukia chuckled.

"It's not funny! Not everyone has your amazing genes you know? Besides it's just for prevention"

"Hmm...I don't know…I can see a bit of crow's feet…"

"Oh shut it will you" Momo pouted.

Rukia gave a joyful loud laugh while waiting for the red light to turn green.

-w-w-w-

He stole another candy from the tiny basket on top of the reception's counter. Almost everyone was already at the party's room. And she was definitely not the being late kind. His hands found their way to his pockets again and he started walking alone around the hotel's hall analyzing it's details and appreciating the peaceful silence contrasting with the blabbering and loud chatting on the upper floor . It was very well decorated in an ancient Mediterranean style, Roman columns that were so tall they reminded him of sequoias all planted in circle around the magnificent fountain composed by various springs coming from different little Renaissances' sculptures and equipped with underwater lights which made the most astounding effect on the shinny navy blue tiles. It was very Olympia's style, seemed like it had been a resort for pagan Gods once. There were also huge vases occupied by a wide diversity of bushes, small trees and flowers. He had already checked his table and was happy to know he would be sitting next to all his friends including her. But could she still be classified as a mere friend? No. She was special. _Not in a romantic way though…_

"I've been looking for you all over" an austere and familiar voice sounded behind him.

"I told you I would be coming here" he kept staring at the reception's decoration.

"No you didn't"

Ichigo snickered and turned at Ishida "Don't you find it weird?"

"What?" Ishida spoke in a tired tone. Being an intern at his dad's hospital was such a pain…

"Rukia and Momo aren't here yet" he picked a candy wrap that was lost in his pocket.

"Indeed Kuchiki-san usually comes before time…"

"How's Inoue?" he looked at the little angels sculpted on the fountain.

"She wishes I could stay home more…other than that she's fine" he replied with a sad smile.

"Don't worry it won't be long until–"

"They are here" Ishida pointed at the glass door.

Ichigo smiled lightly trying to hide it from his friend. He saw Momo first. She was quite beautiful and he couldn't help thinking about Toushiro and how he probably would look like a tomato seeing her like this. Then he saw Rukia being pulled by her friend and he gulped loudly but not enough for Ishida to hear it…he hoped. She was…well, looking absolutely astounding, her legs were …her lips…and those eyes! He never noticed that she looked so sinuously orgasmic…_WAIT! Stop right there! _He tried breathing normally and stopping the tingles that traveled through his body and to his pants. This was Rukia Kuchiki one of his best friends he couldn't have those erotic thoughts about her! He wasn't like his father! He could admit she looked quite good, honestly she had always been pretty…but there was a long way from pretty to mouthwatering. It had to be from the reception's candies, there was something more than sugar, definitely that must be it.

"Hey! Were we the last ones?" Hinamori words sounded particularly sugary and apologetic.

"I believe so, but don't worry dinner hasn't started yet. You look both dazzling by the way" Ishida commented politely with a hint of a smile due to Ichigo's sudden lack of words.

"Thank you" both girls thanked with a smile. Rukia's eyes swiftly ran over Ichigo only to meet his deep amber glance for a second. Her heart fluttered and she quickly reacted, starting to pace smoothly in the elevators direction so as to prevent herself from blushing "Shall we go then? Or else Yoruichi will think we skipped the party" she commented a bit dryly.

"Yes we should...I hope you got her something good so as to compensate your delay, midget" he reacted just as fast.

"I believe that's none of your business, Kurosaki" she spat his name as a bittersweet lollypop was glued to her tongue. If she kept it like this then the evening would occur without further incidents.

"Which floor Ishida-kun?" Momo asked abruptly as they entered the elevator.

"Last one" He informed while pressing the golden square trying to ignore the tension between the berry-head and Kuchiki-san, as much as the petit sweet brunette friend.

While Ichigo tried to keep the thoughts originated by his closeness to Rukia out of both his conscious and unconscious brain sectors, the background noise from Yoruichi's party began to fill in their ears.

_Ding_

The doors slided and Urahara came to vision.

"Ah Kuchiki-san, Hinamori-san! What a pleasure to see you! Yoruichi is looking for you two all over…Now if you'll excuse me I need to take care of some 'delicate issues'" he apologized with his typical carefree expression.

**-w-w-w-**

**Hey there everyone :D**

**This is still Work In Progress but I really wanted some opinions so I just decided to submit it and see if anyone was interest about what would be coming next!**

**Please Review it won't take you long, just to set my mind so as to finish it or not :p**

**Oh and Chapter 2 from Wild Glide it's almost done!**

**YEAH! My need to write is back!**

**Cuppycakes and sugary stuff for ya all! :3**


End file.
